Our Secret Love
by AdoreblaGirl13
Summary: gimana jadinya kalau Draco diharuskan menjadi ketua murid bersama Hermione , apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka ? tetap bermusuhan atau ... RnR my first fic
1. Chapter 1

**Our Secret Love**

**Chapter 1: WHAT?**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling ***kalau harry potter dkk punyaku , albus severus potter jadi pacarku TT* *ditendang readers *

**Warning : OOC , Multi Chapters , Typos GAJE , ABAL , ANEH TAPI HARUS DI REVIEW *maksa***

**Do not Like Do not Read**

******WHAT?**

****

**Pagi hari yang cukup cerah , disambut dengan burung - burung yang bernyanyi - nyanyi , membangunkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina bermata biru dan berbadan atletis**

**"Draco ! Cepat turun sarapan sudah siap !"**

**Dengan agak malas , penuda ini bangkit dan berkata "Sebentar,mum" **

**Pemuda bernama Draco Malfoy ini segera mandi lalu bergegas untuk sarapan bersama kedua orangtuanya yaitu Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy , yah .. mereka adalah keluarga Malfoy , keluarga yang mengagungkan kemurnian Darah Murni , keluarga pembenci Mud-Blood , keluarga yang hartanya melimpah dan tidak akan habis 7 turunan *-_-* . Keluarga Darah Murni ini makan dengan keadaan yang hening khas keluarga bangsawan , sampai pada akhirnya sang Nyonya rumah angkat bicara**

**"Drake , Mum dengar kau akan diangkat menjadi Ketua Murid di Hogwarts ,apakah itu betul ?"**

**"yeah , mum . aku akan menjadi Ketua Murid Putra di Hogwarts tahun ini"**

**tiba-tiba Lucius berhenti memakan makanannya dan berkata "Lalu,siapa partnert Ketua Muridmu ,son?"**

**muka Draco pucat seketika , lalu ia menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah "er... i-i..itu... ee... Hermione Granger,dad"**

**Draco sudah membayangkan apa reaksi dari Lucius Malfoy jika tahu bahwa anak semata wayangnya akan berkerja sama selama 1 tahun penuh dengan Mud-Blood alias Darah lumpur itu , muka Draco semakin pucat .Namun tiba - tiba **

**"Well, itu kerja bagus , son .. Dad dengar bahwa adalah anak yang memiliki prestasi yang cemerlang bagi penyihir seusianya" bagai petir di siang bolong , Draco merasa kaget akan jawaban dari sang ayah **

**"tapi dia muggle-born , Dad" jawab Draco , dia berharap bahwa Lucius akan segera tersadar bahwa anaknya akan berkerja sama dengan seorang Mud-Blood.**

**"perbedaan status darah sudah tidak ada lagi, Draco . kau harus bisa bersosialisasi dengan mereka" timpal Narcissa , ketika melihat kebencian di dalam mata Draco ketika membahas tentang **

**"yah betul , perbedaan status sudah tidak ada lagi ,Draco" ungkap sang ayah membenarkan jawaban dari tersebut**

**Draco hanya diam lalu langsung menghabiskan makanannya , dia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin kedua orangtuanya yang dulu adalah Death Eaters sekarang malah mengatakan bahwa ia harus bisa berkerja sama dengan seorang Darah lumpur , itu sama saja dengan memaksa Draco meminum racun yang paling mematikan di dunia ini **

**Chapter 1 is OVER *gimana nih ? bagus ga ?***

**A/N:Next chapter mau a-chan post tanggal 10 Februari 2012 , tapi kalau ada 5 reviews mungkin akan lebih cepet :D**

**Review nyaa yaaaa .. this is my first fanfiction**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Secret Love**

**Chapter 1: WHAT?**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling ***kalau harry potter dkk punyaku , albus severus potter jadi pacarku TT* *ditendang readers *

**Warning : OOC , Multi Chapters , Typos GAJE , ABAL , ANEH TAPI HARUS DI REVIEW *maksa***

**Do not Like Do not Read**

**WHAT?**

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah , disambut dengan burung - burung yang bernyanyi - nyanyi , membangunkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina bermata biru dan berbadan atletis

**"Draco ! Cepat turun sarapan sudah siap !"**

**Dengan agak malas , penuda ini bangkit dan berkata "Sebentar,mum" **

**Pemuda bernama Draco Malfoy ini segera mandi lalu bergegas untuk sarapan bersama kedua orangtuanya yaitu Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy , yah .. mereka adalah keluarga Malfoy , keluarga yang mengagungkan kemurnian Darah Murni , keluarga pembenci Mud-Blood , keluarga yang hartanya melimpah dan tidak akan habis 7 turunan *-_-* . Keluarga Darah Murni ini makan dengan keadaan yang hening khas keluarga bangsawan , sampai pada akhirnya sang Nyonya rumah angkat bicara**

**"Drake , Mum dengar kau akan diangkat menjadi Ketua Murid di Hogwarts ,apakah itu betul ?"**

**"yeah , mum . aku akan menjadi Ketua Murid Putra di Hogwarts tahun ini"**

**tiba-tiba Lucius berhenti memakan makanannya dan berkata "Lalu,siapa partnert Ketua Muridmu ,son?"**

**muka Draco pucat seketika , lalu ia menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah "er... i-i..itu... ee... Hermione Granger,dad"**

**Draco sudah membayangkan apa reaksi dari Lucius Malfoy jika tahu bahwa anak semata wayangnya akan berkerja sama selama 1 tahun penuh dengan Mud-Blood alias Darah lumpur itu , muka Draco semakin pucat .Namun tiba - tiba **

**"Well, itu kerja bagus , son .. Dad dengar bahwa Miss Granger adalah anak yang memiliki prestasi yang cemerlang bagi penyihir seusianya" bagai petir di siang bolong , Draco merasa kaget akan jawaban dari sang ayah **

**"tapi dia muggle-born , Dad" jawab Draco , dia berharap bahwa Lucius akan segera tersadar bahwa anaknya akan berkerja sama dengan seorang Mud-Blood.**

**"perbedaan status darah sudah tidak ada lagi, Draco . kau harus bisa bersosialisasi dengan mereka" timpal Narcissa , ketika melihat kebencian di dalam mata Draco ketika membahas tentang Miss Granger**

**"yah betul , perbedaan status sudah tidak ada lagi ,Draco" ungkap sang ayah membenarkan jawaban dari tersebut**

**Draco hanya diam lalu langsung menghabiskan makanannya , dia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin kedua orangtuanya yang dulu adalah Death Eaters sekarang malah mengatakan bahwa ia harus bisa berkerja sama dengan seorang Darah lumpur , itu sama saja dengan memaksa Draco meminum racun yang paling mematikan di dunia ini **

**Chapter 1 is OVER *gimana nih ? bagus ga ?***

**A/N:Next chapter mau a-chan post tanggal 10 Februari 2012 , tapi kalau ada 5 reviews mungkin akan lebih cepet :D**

**Review nyaa yaaaa .. this is my first fanfiction**


End file.
